


Tell Me of the Worlds You'll See

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey continues, but at least they can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me of the Worlds You'll See

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 5, 2012. 
> 
> So forever ago I was given the prompt to write drabbles about everyone's lives post-series. This kinda fills it. I wanted to write a fic dealing with the journey to find a place everyone can live together, etc etc. And then it just kind of turned into Kurogane and Fay being Syaoran's silly dads.

**I.**  
Hanshin looks the same as it did before. Sorata and Arashi greet them, looking the same as they did before – a time that seems so long ago now. When asked, they confirm it’s been a little under a year for them since they last had them visit.   
  
That night, they all dream and meet their kudan again. Rayearth is silent for a long moment, watching Syaoran, who returns his gaze. It’s a strange moment, floating in space. Holding tight.   
  
_Different_ , the word rings out. _But there is still a light._  
  
The next morning, he comes to the kitchen to find Fay and Kurogane already awake. Arashi nods her head in greeting and sets a cup of coffee in front of Fay. She asks Syaoran if he’d like anything, but he shakes his head.   
  
As Syaoran sits down, Fay takes a sip and makes a face. “Bitter,” he whispers when Arashi’s back is turned, and pushes the cup towards Kurogane, “Perfect for Kuro-sama.”  
  
Kurogane rolls his eyes, but sets down the magazine he’s reading – another cover of Primera, Syaoran notices – and picks up the cup, taking a cautious sip. Undoubtedly he tastes something he likes because he doesn’t set the cup down after that.   
  
“Any interesting dreams?” Fay asks Syaoran as he settles down beside Kurogane. Mokona hops up onto his shoulder.   
  
“Yeah,” Syaoran admits, smiling a little. “You, too?”  
  
“I wasn’t scolded as much this time, it seems,” Fay says with a well-meaning laugh, resting his chin in his hand and leaning against the table. “Kuro-sama met his, too, even if it was a big boring meeting about swords or something.”   
  
Kurogane gives him a look, makes a show of rolling his eyes, and goes back to his book. Arashi returns and sets out the breakfast for them. The sun shines warmly in through the window and it’s clear it’s going to be a nice day.   
  
“Well, Syaoran-kun?” Fay asks when Arashi excuses herself to say goodbye to her husband. “What do you think?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Syaoran admits. “Maybe there’s something in this place…”  
  
“The kudan lives inside everyone here,” Mokona chimes in from Syaoran’s shoulder.  
  
“And with the right will they’re granted physical form,” Fay says with a nod.  
  
“Worth looking into,” Kurogane says, setting down his empty cup of coffee.  
  
“After breakfast though, I think,” Fay says pleasantly. “Kuro-sama wants to finish his comic book.”  
  
“Shut up,” Kurogane says, but doesn’t deny it.  
  
  
  
 **II.**  
“Little Puppy!” Ryuuou shouts when the group lands in the middle of Fairy Park. He throws his arms around Syaoran, who stumbles back in surprise. “You’re back! Welcome back! Big Puppy and Big Kitty, too!”   
  
Kurogane grumbles out, but Fay waves. He laughs a bit.   
  
“But where’s Little Kitty?” Ryuuou asks, looking around for Sakura yet still clinging to Syaoran like his life depends on it. Syaoran awkwardly holds him back, unsure what to do in the situation.   
  
“Well…” Syaoran begins, looking uncertain. He glances over towards Fay and Kurogane.   
  
Fay leans over, hand on Syaoran’s shoulder and tugging Kurogane down near them. He points between Syaoran and Kurogane and smiles at Ryuuou. “Little Kitty’s taking a bit of a vacation. Anyone would need one after looking after these two puppies, wouldn’t you think?”  
  
Syaoran looks a bit relieved but Kurogane’s eyebrow twitches at the insistence on the puppy name. Mokona, meanwhile, is squrming under Kurogane’s cloak, and chanting _puppies, puppies_ to herself, feeling rather content as she peeks her head out to smile at the display.   
  
“Where’s everyone else?” Syaoran asks, politely.  
  
Ryuuou finally untangles himself from Syaoran and huffs. “Yuzuriha and Kusanagi are off _somewhere_ , I guess. Like they ever tell me. And Souma’s off with her new _girlfriend._ ”  
  
Something seems to have short-circuited in Kurogane’s brain because he squawks out a sharp, “WHAT?”  
  
“I know, right!” Ryuuou says, thrilled that finally someone _understands_! “She hardly ever plays in Outou with me anymore, since Kendappa doesn’t even like it!”  
  
“ _WHAT?_ ” Kurogane shouts again, looking frozen in place from sheer shock, much to Syaoran’s concern and Fay and Mokona’s bemusement.   
  
Ryuuou, misunderstanding the outrage as towards the snub of the game rather than the actual girlfriend’s name, nods solemnly. “Yeah, they’re off being lovey-dovey at the ferris wheel.”  
  
Kurogane doesn’t answer after that, looking too shocked to really process the words. Fay pokes him a couple times and after some convincing, Kurogane is able to move again, although he seems a bit wooden. After further convincing, Syaoran is persuaded to play in Outou with Ryuuou.  
  
“It’s been glitch-free for three years now!” Ryuuou says proudly, as if he’s the one responsible for fixing it. “And I’d really love to have a partner, since Souma’s busy right now.”   
  
Syaoran looks over at the others. Fay smiles and waves his hand. “Go on, have fun. We’ll join you in a little while.” He stoops down and says in a stage whisper. “I think Kuro-sama still needs to walk it off.”  
  
After a moment, and some loud convincing from Ryuuou, Syaoran nods his head. He lets Ryuuou lead him away, glancing back at the other three just before they turn the corner and enter the virtual game’s building.   
  
Fay and Kurogane wander around, vaguely making their way towards the virtual game. But for the most part just walking, giving Syaoran some time alone with an old friend.   
  
“It probably won’t lead to anything for Syaoran-kun when it comes to the other Syaoran-kun, but it’ll do him some good to relax and enjoy himself,” Fay says, expression soft.   
  
“Hn.”  
  
“So quiet! Is Kuro-sama jealous that Souma-san has a girlfriend now?” Fay teases, lifting his eyebrows and smiling at him.   
  
“Jealous?” Mokona mimics.  
  
“The hell I am!” Kurogane barks, “Just surprised me,” he mutters. “What the hell is Souma doing with the Empress?”  
  
“Kuro-sama’s so dense with things like this, wouldn’t you say, Mokona?” Fay asks with a smile.  
  
“Yes!”   
  
“ _Who’s dense_?” Kurogane barks.  
  
“You!” Mokona and Fay say in unison, laughing. Kurogane glares at them.  
  
“Even in Kurogane’s country it was clear Tomoyo’s sister was special to Souma! Mokona could see it!” Mokona chirps happily. “Mokona’s not dense!”   
  
“It’s just because he’s hopeless when it comes to romance and body language,” Fay says with a sage nod.   
  
“Shut the hell up, you two,” he mutters, blushing despite himself.  
  
“Poor Fay,” Mokona says with a sigh, and Fay laughs over Kurogane’s sputter.   
  
“It’s okay, Mokona. We can teach him a thing or two, right?”   
  
  
  
**III.**  
Not all the worlds are friendly reminders. They arrive again to the destroyed world as if no time has passed. The children scream and collect the rocks. The fire is still burning. It couldn’t have been more than a few hours – a few days, maybe.   
  
Syaoran isn’t about to stand and take the rocks, though. But before he can knock them away or dodge, Fay and Kurogane are already stepping in front of him, knocking the stones away and blocking him from sight.  
  
Mokona is quick to whisk them away.  
  
  
  
 **IV.**  
“Well, our only bet to finding anything would certainly be in the library,” Fay says as he pours almost the entire container of sugar into the coffee cup. “But they’ll certainly recognize us. If not the librarians, then definitely those guards.”  
  
He sips the coffee and seems to deem it sweet enough. He starts pouring in the cream. Kurogane watches, looking vaguely disgusted and horrified. Mokona eats at a small cucumber sandwich. Syaoran’s mind is elsewhere and only seems to snap out of it when Kurogane slides a plate over to him.  
  
“Eat.”  
  
He chews obediently without really tasting. What Fay says is correct. The libraries in Lecourt would definitely be on the lookout for them after what was stolen.  
  
“Don’t be so troubled, Syaoran-kun,” Fay says with a smile. “We’ll find out some way. We may not even need the library. Perhaps someone else would know. The library isn’t the only place where knowledge is stored. There are book stores and lots of magic shops here, after all.”  
  
Syaoran nods, looking a bit more cheerful after that. He even has a second sandwich.   
  
  
  
**V.**   
They arrive to Kurogane’s country after months of traveling, and it is autumn. The leaves are changing color and the large sakura tree is a shedding of purple-red leaves. Tomoyo-hime is taller than before, her face less round – years have passed in Nihon.  
  
Kurogane doesn’t voice it, but the way his eyes linger over the castle and the leaves and Tomoyo-hime shows clearly how much he’s missed his home. How much he misses it.   
  
They have a few days rest. Syaoran is grateful for it, knowing without having to ask that this is not the world with the answers for their quest. He sleeps better than he has in ages, even if the country itself holds painful memories. Once or twice he thinks he might have seen Sakura in a dream, or maybe Watanuki. But the dreams fade before he can hold on.   
  
The country seems to have a similar reaction on Fay, who doesn’t explore much or even leave the castle, his mind elsewhere. There are painful memories hanging in the air, painful things that they can’t – won’t – forget. Even so, it is a place to rest. There aren’t many worlds where that can be the case.   
  
Fay does manage to tease Kurogane every time he’s caught giving Souma and Kendappa-ou a suspicious look. Which is often. So, at least there’s that to help ease them through this world.   
  
They day before they’re to set out and leave again, Syaoran follows Kurogane into the garden. He’s a distance away, but he knows Kurogane senses him. Especially when Kurogane doesn’t say anything but slows his pace so that Syaoran can catch up. They walk together.   
  
“Kurogane-san’s country really is beautiful,” Syaoran says cautiously, after a long silence. There’s something comforting in Kurogane’s silences, this understanding that he doesn’t have to say anything to be understood. All the same, he must speak now.   
  
“Hn,” Kurogane grunts, and Syaoran smiles.  
  
They stop by the edge of a pond, where koi fish curl through the lilies. The wind blows and some leaves brush against the water’s surface.  
  
Syaoran hesitates.  
  
“Kurogane-san… I know that we’re all very grateful for you. You’re always looking out for us, but… if you want to stay in your country now… we’d understand. It seems a lot of time has passed here while we’ve been gone. It’s been a few years here. We’ll understand, if it’s what you want. If you want to stay.”  
  
Kurogane frowns at him, and instead of looking thoughtful, as Syaoran expected, instead of looking like he’s considering the permission – he just looks annoyed. Hurt.   
  
“Tch,” he scoffs, looking away before Syaoran can study the expression too closely. “And leave you all by yourselves? Don’t be stupid.”  
  
He walks away then – or more like stomps. Syaoran watches him go and realizes he’s more relieved than he’s been in a long while by that answer, by that assurance. He smiles to himself, breathing out a shaky sigh, and follows Kurogane.   
  
Syaoran sleeps peacefully that night and dreams of Sakura.   
  
  
  
**VI.**  
Meeting with Watanuki puts Syaoran’s mind at ease, even if every time he arrives, Watanuki seems a bit sadder.  
  
He spends as much time with him as he can, though.  
  
Fay must see the strain in Syaoran’s eye, though, because he pulls him aside, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
“It’ll be alright,” he says.  
  
“Yeah,” Syaoran says, looking up at Fay. “‘No matter what’.”   
  
Fay’s smile softens and he nods.  
  
  
  
 **VII.**  
Clow is, of course, his favorite world to return to. Not just because Sakura is always there to hug him tight, but because she reaches out and pulls Fay, Kurogane, and Mokona in, too, and if only for a few days, they’re together again.  
  
Family.


End file.
